snow white and the seven dwarves
by C.C Britannia
Summary: my own version of snow whit. read and tell me what you think


**Once upon a time, a long long ago a king and queen ruled over a distant land. They had many children: the last child was snow white, she had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony.**

**She loved birds and they always came to her , she sang with them and also fed them.**

**During her eighth birthday a fairy prophesied that something evil was going to happen to her before her ninth birthday and only a prince that's her true love will be able to reverse the situation.**

**Every body was scared because they all loved snow white: they pleaded and aske d the fairy if there was nothing to do about the impending doom , the fairy told them there was no way the situation could be avoided.**

**From that day snow white was forced to stay indoors, but one day it changed.**

**Snow white wwas standing at her window when she saw a bird, it was very beautiful and it was singing sorrowfully. Snow white wanted to go and comfort the bird, so she tiptoed outside. When she reached the bird it flew farther away and stopped, she followed it. The bird continued hopping away, singing sorrowfully and snow white continued following it. She didn't notice that she had gotten deeper into the forest until the bird flew away: she looked around but she couldn't recognize her environment. She started crying, she walked and made many turns but instead of entering a familiar environment she got deeper into the woods. It was getting dark when she saw a house, she got inside to rest.**

"Inside the house everything was small but tidy. There was a little table with a tidy, white tablecloth and seven little plates. Against the wall there were seven little beds, all in a row and covered with quilts.

Because she was so hungry Snow White ate a few vegetables and a little bread from each little plate and from each cup she drank a bit of milk. Afterward, because she was so tired, she lay down on one of the little beds and fell fast asleep.

After dark, the owners of the house returned home. They were the seven dwarves who mined for gold in the mountains. As soon as they arrived home, they saw that someone had been there - for not everything was in the same order as they had left it

_The first one said, "Who has been sitting in my chair?" _

_The second one, "Who has been eating from my plate?" _

_The third one, "Who has been eating my bread?" _

_The fourth one, "Who has been eating my vegetables?" _

_The fifth one, "Who has been eating with my fork?" _

_The sixth one, "Who has been drinking from my cup?" _

But the seventh one, looking at his bed, found Snow White lying there asleep. The seven dwarves all came running up, and they cried out with amazement. They fetched their seven candles and shone the light on Snow White.

"Oh good heaven! " they cried. "This child is beautiful!"

They were so happy that they did not wake her up, but let her continue to sleep in the bed. The next morning Snow White woke up, and when she saw the seven dwarves she was frightened. But they were friendly and asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Snow White," she answered.

"How did you find your way to our house?" the dwarves asked further."

**She told them about how she followed a bird and got lost.**

**They told her she could stay with them, but the next day they would take her back to her next day while the dwarves were still sleeping snow white went out into the woods, she was exploring the woods when she got hungry. She saw a flower, it was very beautiful she went closer to examine it when something from the flower pricked her, she suddenly became dizzy and she fell onto the floor.**

**Meanwhile back at the house, the dwarves had woken up, they searched for snow white but they couldn't find her. They started searching in the forest when one of them found her on the floor of the forest.**

**He called the others and they carried her back to the cottage, she was already dead, they buried her in a glass coffin and cried over her for three days then they went back to their cottage.**

**Three days later a prince was passing by, when he saww snow white, he thought she was sleeping so he stopped by and kissed her. She woke up, the next day she was taken back to her father's palace. Ten years later snow whit and the prince got married and they lived happily ever after .**

**THE END.**


End file.
